Orchard
The Orchard is a building in FarmVille. Acquisition It was officially released on November 5, 2010. The Jade Falls version was originally released on June 5, 2012. Podcast From the 10/23/2010 Podcast Transcript... "Orchards will be a constructed building. You’ll be able to place up to 20 trees in each Orchard, and you can have more than one. The appearance of each Orchard will depend on the trees you put inside it! You will be able to harvest Orchards once every two days for coins with a chance to receive a Mystery Seed. These can grow into any type of tree in your Orchard, and must be planted and watered before they mature into fully grown, upgraded versions of their parent trees! Enhanced trees will be a part of the Tree Mastery system. You will be able to progress as you harvest Orchards or individual trees, and there will be three levels of mastery with rewards for each level of mastery completion. Level 3 mastery will also grant a unique mastery sign!". Unfortunately this information is incorrect on several points: you receive a Mystery Seedling and not a "Mystery Seed"; the seedling can only grow into a level II tree (see below), and so not 'any type of tree in your orchard' unless you have no level I trees there; and the fully grown seedling will only become a 'fully grown, upgraded version' of the parent if the parent was a level I tree (seedlings from your level II trees grow up identical to the parent tree). Construction and Placement The Orchard is a constructed building. You can place multiple orchards on your farm but you can only construct one of each version at a time. Once you have fully constructed an orchard, you can buy another base from the market for . You can find them in the section of the market for storage buildings. You can sell your completed empty orchards for . Orchards require 30 building materials to complete - 10 each of nails, bricks and wooden boards. You can also buy a fully constructed orchard from the market (for ) You can place multiple orchards on your farm but you can only construct one at a time. Once you have fully constructed an orchard, you can buy another base from the market for . You can find them in the section of the market for storage buildings. You can sell your completed empty orchards for . Orchards require 30 building materials to complete - 10 each of nails, bricks and wooden boards. You can also buy a fully constructed orchard from the market (for ) Materials ﻿ Building Stages Super Orchard upgrade The ability to upgraded each orchard to a Super Orchard, was released on August 9, 2011. Super Orchards can store up to 40 trees. Super Orchards can be upgraded from regular Orchards for , or purchased from the market for . Upgrading an orchard to a super orchard gives upon purchased and allows the super orchard to be harvested every day. Tree Mastery The Orchard can also be used to speed up mastery of any tree. Groves Groves are also available to assist all orchards. They give a bonus tree mastery points every time you harvest an orchard. For each blue bonus zone that touches an Orchard, that Orchard will receive 100% more mastery points and 15% more coins, coconuts or jade whenever it was harvested. Harvesting trees in the orchard When placed in Orchards all trees mature in two days. * Note that the Carnival Tree and the Persimmon Tree can NOT be placed in an Orchard. You can place up to 20 trees in each Orchard, and you can have more than one Orchard. Like other storage buildings, the more trees that are in the orchard, the greater the chance of finding a particular mystery seedling. You can harvest Orchards once every two days, for coins with a chance to receive a Mystery Seedling or Watering Can, regardless of what types of trees are put inside. Farmers can also use the apply instant grow option to make the orchard ready to harvest. This makes it an excellent place to put your longer-growing trees, such as Lime, Passion Fruit, or Pomegranate trees (all of these having a 5-day harvest). Mystery Seedlings On February 5, 2011, an info box below the playing screen said, "Soon farmers can harvest their orchards for watering cans and mystery seedlings!"; this feature was announced in the podcast of February 4, 2011. As of February 9, 2011, only eight watering cans are needed to get a fully grown tree. Furthermore, the possibility to find watering cans and coins was activated. Like other storage buildings, the more trees that are in the orchard, the greater the chance of finding a particular mystery seedling. If you receive a Mystery Seedling through harvesting your orchard, it can grow into any level II version of whatever "parent" tree you have in that particular Orchard; it cannot grow into a level I tree. If you receive the Mystery Seedling through the game feed, it can grow into any level II tree, even if you do not have either the level I or level II parent on your farm. Gallery File:Orchard-icon.png|Orchard (Home Farm) File:FVEC Orchard-icon.png|English Orchard (English Countryside) File:FVLC Orchard-icon.png|Cove Orchard (Lighthouse Cove) File:Winter Orchard-icon.png|Winter Orchard (Winter Wonderland) File:Island Orchard-icon.png|Island Orchard Hawaiian Paradise) File:JF Orchard-icon.png|Jade Orchard (Jade Falls) File:Halloween Orchard-icon.png|Scary Orchard (Haunted Hollow) File:Holiday Orchard-icon.png|Holiday Orchard (Mistletoe Lane) File:Enchanted Orchard-icon.png|Enchanted Orchard (Enchanted Glen) File:Atlantis Orchard-icon.png|Atlantis Orchard (Atlantis) File:Australian Orchard-icon.png|Australian Orchard (Australia) File:Space Orchard-icon.png|Space Orchard (Celestial Pastures) File:Sweet Acres Orchard-icon.png|Candy Orchard (Sweet Acres) File:Super Orchard-icon.png|Super Orchard (All Farms) JF Orchard Market Info (June 2012).png|Jade Falls Orchard Market Info (June 2012) File:Orchard_Load_Screen.jpg|Orchard introduction loading screen File:BiPlane_Grow_Trees.png|Biplane harvest loading screen File:Super Orchard Loading Screen.png|Orchard Loading Screen File:Expand Inside Orchard.png|Expand Inside Orchard File:Expand_Orchard.png|Expand Orchard Options See also * Tree * Mystery Seedling * Grove * Bloom Garden * Seedling Nursery Category:Constructable building Category:Storage Category:Tree Category:Orchard